Innocence Taken Away
by scottiedog
Summary: Someone is going to take Mattie innocence away? Who is it? What will Harm's reaction be like?


Title: **Innocence Taken Away**

Author: Scottie Dog

Prompt: A thorn defends the rose, harming those who would steal the blossom. Keep your thorns, but be sure to put them to use ONLY in the right situation.

Word Count: Over 500 under 5,000, I think.

Rating: PG13/R

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: I don't own JAG. Bringing them out for the story nothing more and will put them back in their rightful place after I am done. Crossover with two shows. Stargate SG1 and NCIS. Both shows don't belong to me either. Bringing certain characters out to help with the story nothing more.

A/NII: The meaning i am going for here is chastity. If you haven't figured this out, this was written for the December 2007 Ficathon.

Summary: Someone is going to take away Mattie's innocence. Who is it? What will Harm's reaction be like?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Night Before**

The club was in the center of the city. She was sitting on a stool next to the bar with the bright lights in the background, as well as patrons drinking beer. If her parents saw her right now, she would be appropriately shoved out and had a lecture about drinking, currousing, and how being in a club would not look good on her record.

Why she came here with her best friend she would never know, but one thing for sure was that the boyfriend of her girlfriend was giving her looks that made her shiver. She turned around at the bar and took a sip of her glass of ginger ale. She was glad that she was the designated driver tonight, by the looks of her best friend, she would be getting a _really_ bad hangover in the morning.

For some reason, she started to feel woozy, and the face of one, Cadet Ian Carter from the Naval Academy, was in her line of sight. Noticing his face, she paled as she passed out. Ian Carter had a smug look on his face, to him this was just another conquest but to Mathilda Grace Rabb it was going to be anything but lousy.

**Next morning**

Mattie woke up like she had a spike and a hammer in her head. Every time she moved it, it made her nauseous. Closing her eyes Mattie remembered what happened, it was like a dream but not. The realization of what happened, was turning her stomach into knots. A lone tear escaped eyes. She, Mathilda Grace Rabb had been raped.

Mattie got up from the bed slowly considering that she still hurt, and gathered her clothes. She knew Sturgis Turner and his wife Varese had a small house not two miles from this dinky motel that she was currently in. In her condition, she hoped that she could get there without keeling over and that Sturgis and Varese were home. By the time she got to the house she was thanking God, who made the universe, that they were home. Mattie knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and she just about fell into Sturgis' arms.

------

Sturgis heard the pounding on his door. In his sleep fogged brain, he wondered who would be up at this hour, never expecting to see Mattie, in her rumpled state or the fact that she looked like she had been assaulted.

Seeing Mattie's head move at his acknowledgment of his questioning eyes. He led her to the sofa while he went in to get Varese, then moved to make a very difficult phone call to his best friend, who was presently on leave from being CAG on the _Henry _for six months. This news was going to devastate him.

----------

Harm was getting worried. Mattie should've been home last night at the curfew that they had set 3 years ago. It wasn't like her. Mattie was responsible yes, but from the moment she said that was going out with Andrea Martin, he knew that there was going to be trouble.

His pacing stopped when the phone rang. Harm went to the phone, knowing in his gut something was wrong.

"Rabb"

"Harm, this is Sturgis."

"Hey Sturg, what's up?" Harm answered feeling a bit relieved.

"Mattie showed up at our house this morning. She needs to see a doctor Harm. Varese and I are going to meet you at Bethesda."

-------

As Sturgis was speaking, that awful feeling was coming back, his gut was churning. "I'll meet you there." He hung up. He needed to call Mac at JAG and let her know. When Harm informed Mac, she told him that she was going to meet him there.

---------

After getting off the phone, Sturgis got Varese and Mattie in the car. Sturgis was going to explain what the doctor was going to do but got cut off when Mattie told him "I know" in a soft but terrified voice.

Once they reached Bethesda, Sturgis had Varese take Mattie in, while he met Harm in the visitors lounge.

----------

Varese walked Mattie into the emergency room. She knew Mattie was about to keel over from her legs being weak.

"I need help over here." Varese said to the nurse that came over. Then she had a hard time holding her up when Mattie's legs couldn't hold her any longer. "My husband Captain Sturgis Turner, who is in the visitors lounge is waiting for her father, thinks that she," glancing at Mattie, "has been raped."

"I think I was lightly drugged, since I can only remember bits and pieces of what happened." Varese heard Mattie say in a strained voice.

"Ok, let's get you in an exam room and take a look." The nurse said in a kind voice.

---------

Lieutenant Commander Jo Ann Lee was the best ER nurse at Bethesda because she took in everything that was around her. She noticed the ladies walk into the ER, one holding up the other. She went over to them and they explained what happened.

Jo Ann turned to her attention toward one of the best students and interns for doctorship that she had ever worked with, Cassie Frasier. " I need a rape kit and I need for you tell the father once he gets here that I would like to speak to him. Also, call Abby Scioto at NCIS, I want the best for this case." Then she turned back to her patient as Cassie walked out.

"I am going to let your friend stay because what I have to do will actually feel like being violated again but I need to get the evidence to get this jerk."

Nodding, Mattie said, "Thanks for telling me."

------------

Everyone in the hospital knew that Jo Ann Lee only used the best, that is why Lieutenant Cassie Frasier enjoyed working with her. She reminded Cassie of her late mom, Janet Frasier.

Cassie turned out into the hallway that led to the front desk. Upon getting there, she picked up the phone and dialed the number that she needed.

"NCIS switchboard."

"Please patch me through to Abby Scioto, this is Lieutenant Cassie Frasier at Bethesda." She waited while she was patched through.

"This is Abby, you are on the air."

"This is Lieutenant Cassie Frasier from Bethesda Naval Hospital. " Cassie paused and took a breath, she was lucky to know Abby and the rest of the Agents at NCIS, "Abby, Lieutenant Commander Jo Ann Lee would like you to come to Bethesda and bring agents with you."

"Cassie, was it another rape?" Abby questioned.

"Yes, and it was an Admirals daughter this time."

"Ok, I'll let Gibbs know. We will be there in about 20 to 30 minutes."

"See you then Abs." Then they both disconnected the call.

Cassie took a deep breath, she knew after looking at the name in the computer, that she had better warn Mattie's father. As Cassie walked to the waiting area she remembered the rumors, if rumors could be true, that Rabb and Gibbs would clash big time.

--------

As Sturgis got off the phone with the director of NCIS, he noticed a Lieutenant heading over to Harm and Mac. She had slight auburn hair with green eyes. When Sturgis reached the pair, he noticed the protectiveness that Mac had always talked about. He couldn't fault Harm one bit for being protective, he would be in the same boat, if it was his daughter going through this.

------

As Lieutenant Cassie Frasier approached the parents she could tell that they were concerned. Cassie noticed that they saw her, and then noticed the stars on Mac's shoulders and came to attention.

"General Mackenzie." Cassie replied crisply.

"At ease Lieutenant. This is my husband Admiral Harmon Rabb. What can you tell us?"

"We are doing a test for rape as we speak. Lieutenant Commander Lee will give you the full diagnoses once she is finished. Also, I wanted to inform you that NCIS is sending Gibbs and his team including Abby Scioto who will be doing forensics on this case. Lieutenant Commander Lee trusts her to find the truth."

"Thank you lieutenant." Mac replied with a greatful nod.

"You are welcome, ma'am, sir," Cassie replied and left.

Cassie noticed as she was leaving that the Admiral was angry as all get out. She had seen enough of angry faces from her 'uncles' to know that the Admiral wanted 'revenge', as 'Uncle Teal'c' would put it, toward Mattie and the person who assaulted her.

-----

In the emergency room Ziva was questioning Mattie while the rest of the team hit the motel that Mattie was at, at the time of the incident. When the team got to the room, it was exactly like Mattie described.

"Tony bag and tag, McGee take photos. I'm going to find out who this person is." Gibbs almost growled. Gibbs knew that if this was his daughter he would be 'storming the beaches' to find the person who did this.

--------

Ziva introduced herself to Mattie while the doctor was explaining what happened to her parents. Ziva wanted to record everything that Mattie remembered. She also found it odd that a young adult such as Mattie could remember so much. That is until she met Admiral and General Rabb.

------

After Ziva got the information from Mattie, she headed toward the lobby. Once she arrived at the lobby, she noticed that the doctor was still with the parents. Ziva decided to ask Captain Sturgis Turner a few questions that she had on her mind, so she approached Sturgis and introduced herself.

"Excuse me, I'm Officer Ziva David from NCIS, may I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Sure," replied Sturgis with a kind voice.

"Why did Ms. Rabb come to you?"

Even though this was a serious situation Sturgis chuckled, " Do you see Admiral Rabb and how agitated he is right now?"

Ziva looked at the pair, "Yes."

"Out of all the buddies that Harm has had over the years, besides his wife, I am the calm one. Harm, Admiral Rabb, is very protective and will want to prosecute who ever did this to Mattie. He is like a rose bush with thorns. Ham likes to protect his rose and rose bud. What I am trying to say is this, Harm will want to make sure that the person who did this will be hurt by the court of the law, so that he can continue protecting his family or in this case his roses."

"Nice analogy son." Reverend Matthew Turner replied. He was impressed with his son on so many levels but this analogy was right on the money where Harm was concerned. Harm Sr. was the same way.

--------

Harm was having a hard time hearing that his daughter was sexually assaulted and the person who did this to her was still out there. Harm was glad that Mac was there because he didn't know if he could stay objective and not go off the deep end with his emotions right now.

Harm and Mac were thinking the same thing, "Who would take Mattie's innocence away from her?"

**Twenty Four Hours Later**

Abby was glad that Gibbs had left a a walkie-talkie with her. She called Ziva.

"Ziva, I have a hit. Get a hold of Gibbs and let him know that the person who did this is Cadet Ian Carter USN. His DNA matches what we got from Mathilda and what was in the data base."

"Thanks Abby, I'll let him know." Ziva said with a sigh. This case was getting to her. She then turned her phone to a different frequency because of it being a hospital.

"...Abby has the name of the guy who assaulted Ms. Rabb...Ian Carter cadet at the Naval Academy...Yeah, I'll tell them..." Then clicked her phone her phone shut.

Harm was sitting with Mac but right now he was standing close to the NCIS Special Agent.

When Ziva turned around she found a 6'4" Admiral looking at her with the 'i want answers' look. She recognized the look because Gibbs had the same look for everyone on his team. Ziva glanced at Mac. Mac seeing the look joined them.

"This is an on-going investigation you two know that, right?"

Both Harm and Mac nodded.

Ziva nodded her head, then continued, "We have established that the guy who assaulted your daughter is USN cadet Ian Carter. Does Mattie and Ian know each other?"

"Yes, they do, " Mac answered with a sigh, "Andrea Martin is her best friend. Ian amd Anderea have been going out a few weeks. Mattie as been trying to get Andrea away from Ian. Apparently he has 'roman hands and russian fingers' even to the new plebes at the Academy. Ian is the nephew of a Colonel in the Air Force. That much Mattie has told me."

Ziva had an understanding look on her face. She was glad that Tony explained that American phrase just last week.

During the conversation with Mac and Ziva, Harm's facial expression had changed from wanting information to wanting to tear USN cadet Ian Carter limb from limb but his training as a military officer took over and he swallowed the urge.

In a low voice that broked no argument, "I want to join the investigation."

Just then Gibbs, McGee and Tony entered the ER waiting room. "You know that you can't help, Rabb."

Harm's look was stormy, "I can get you into the Naval Academy without resistance. You have the reigns Gibbs, I am only along for the ride."

"Ok," Gibbs gave in which was rare, "but ONE slip up and you'll be standing down."

"Agreed." Harm stated. He liked this arrangement because now he was in the loop, and able to protect Mattie if it came to that.

Mac put a hand on Harm's and looked at him, "Are you sure?"

Harm lightly kissed her on top of her head and said, "I'm sure. I need to protect my flowers."

Mac smiled at that and let him go.

As Gibbs, McGee, Tony and one stormy Admiral left the building, Mac turned back to Officer David and asked, "Are you through done questioning Mattie?"

"Yes, I am. If Mattie remembers anymore please contact me at NCIS Headquarters." Ziva answered. She had seen Admiral Rabbs face. It was a thundercloud ready to explode.

Mac turned back to the waiting area to inform Sturgis and Reverend Turner that she was going to relieve Vareese and that they could go home. Sturgis and Matthew Turner told her to take care and that they would talk to her later.

Mac entered the ER area after finding out where Mattie was. As she got to the room, she saw Mattie curled up in a ball, crying quietly while Vareese was holding her hand.

Mac touched Vareese on the shoulder to let her know that she was there and that she would take over.

Mac reached for Mattie's hand, Vareese stopped her and told her to wait a minute. Vareese wanted to let Mattie know that she was leaving and that Mac was here. They both got a slight nod from Mattie, that was the only thing that she did. Mac was wondering if Harm, Gibbs, and his team were having any luck.

-----------

Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Ziva with Admiral Rabb were escorted to the commandments office first, but on the way there, they heard snippets of what the cadets were saying, it was all about their suspect Cadet Ian Carter.

When they went into the Commandments office they introduced themselves to one Captain Jack Keeter.

Harm gestured with his hand toward Gibbs, who asked in a brisk tone, "We need to speak with Cadeet Ian Carter at NCIS Headquarters concerning an assault charge."

Keeter looked at Harm and knew the rumors on this case were true. His 'goddaughter' was assaulted by one of his own students. "Do you have a warrant to go through his belongings?"

McGee handed him the warrant to go through Ian's room.

"Ok," Keeter said as looked at the warrant in his hands. Then picked up the phone and asked his secretary to page Cadet Ian Carter to the commandments office.

"I need Agent DiNozzo to go through his room."

Keeter nodded

"I'm on it." DiNozzo stated and with instructions headed to the Cadets room.

------------

After seeing and photographing everything, Tony met up with Gibbs, McGee and Admiral Rabb on the way out of the building. Noticing that they had Ian Carter in custody. Tony raised an eyebrow at Gibbs and then looked at McGee.

"He confessed to the whole thing and according to Admiral Rabb he will be prosecuted under the US Military Code of Justice for unbecoming a cadet, assault on a officer, to name a couple of things that are on his list of charges."

Tony nodded and said, "I have proof of his ring of women who have been assaulted that are currently here at the Academy or have graduated since then."

"Good job DiNozzo," said Gibbs with a slight smirk. Then they all got in the car and headed for headquarters.

----------

After being at NCIS headquarters for well over 4 hours, Harm was now back in his car headed back to Bethesda. He wanted to let Mac and especially Mattie know that they had caught the guy. When Harm arrived at Bethesda he was informed that Mattie was taken to a room for overnight observation. Harm went directly to the room noticing that Mattie was sleeping motioned Mac out of the room.

When Mac went into Harm's arms and hugged him she said, "Thanks Harm for taking care of us."

"Your welcome. We are all going to be ok Mac." Harm said with all the love of a husband and father.

**Near Future**

Everyone of the Rabb family were going to be Ok.

After the trial of Ian Carter, Mattie was able to go back to work. She was working with Jack O'Neill as his secretary but was also able to talk to Ian's aunt, and was reassured that everything with Ian will be taken care of after the trial.

Mattie met John O'Neill just a few short months after returning to work. They started going out, and Mattie was able to explain everything to him, and have him understand, which was a wonderful thing.

It was nice for Mattie that Harm and John were able to get along.

Harm knew that Mattie was going to be taken care of and had no qualms about John taking over her care. They were married looking out over the Atlantic right around Christmas time. It was beautiful. Harm glanced at Mattie while she was dancing with her new husband and noticed that she had blossomed into the most beautiful rose he had ever seen. He hoped his rose bud turned flower would have not have many thorns in life but with tender loving care there will be few.

_Finished_

* * *

A/N: The John in the above story is mini-Jack. Kudos to those who can tell me who Ian Carter belongs to. If you all want me to write a romantic tale of Mattie and Mini-Jack let me know.


End file.
